Recuerdos de un soldado su nombre Carlos Oliveira
by PhenrrilPM
Summary: en este fanfic de Resident Evil quise poner algo así como la historia de Carlos Oliveira desde resident evil 3 y desde allí partir en una historia del el y jill ya que por lo que veo no se habla mucho de este personaje de la saga. Tratare de actualizarlo lo mas rápido posible Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y que no soy muy buen escritor ojala y les guste
1. Recuerdos de Carlos Oliveira

Recuerdos de soldados

Capitulo 1: comienzo de todo

Esa mañana él se encontraba cansado, no pudo dormir muy bien ya que desde las 3 de la mañana lo habían llamado para que se alistara a la nueva misión que le habían asignado

-No debí tomar tanto anoche, de haber sabido que hoy tenia misión hubiera dormido bien-

Se decía el mercenario recostado sobre el barandal del auto en el que se transportaba hacia la base militar de Brasil. El pasó gran parte de su corta vida en operaciones contra el gobierno de América del sur ya que era la única forma en la que podía ganarse la vida, la única que conocía. Hace unos 6 meses atrás el gobierno acabo con su pelotón y la guerrilla término por lo que tuvo que escapar para no ser encerrado y hasta hace 2 meses fue contratado por una gran empresa para estar en una unidad de operaciones especiales, a él le pareció bien a pesar de no conocer nada de dicha compañía y decidió entrar porque era la única forma que tenia de ganarse la vida, pero apenas hasta ahora seria su primera misión.

Al llegar a la base militar de Brasil un hombre de descendencia rusa le dio la bienvenida su nombre era Mikhail Víctor un tipo alto de un gran porte y a pesar de que se veía completamente familiarizado con la guerra resaltaba su verdadera naturaleza de ser un gran soldado y excelente capitán.

-Tu debes de ser Carlos, bienvenido al escuadrón de la U.B.C.S yo soy el captan del escuadrón al que perteneces mi nombre es Mikhail Víctor ven te presentare al resto del equipo-

Le dijo el comandante mientras lo guiaba sobre el gran complejo militar en el que estaban y por lo visto apenas lo habían puesto en función ya que en todo el tiempo que él se encontró en Brasil jamás había escuchado de tal base.

-seguro es una base particular de la empresa, deben de ser muy poderosos para tener algo así-

-Muy bien chico llegamos, ellos son los demás integrantes de la Brigada Alfa en el pelotón Delta a la que pertenecemos-

El vio a todos, en total eran 8 integrantes del pelotón por lo visto eran lo mejor de todos los mercenarios que allí había.

-Capitán, saldremos en 20 minutos-

Le decía un hombre muy alto de cabello blanco y mirada seria parecía de unos 40 años y su presencia asustaba a varios miembros del equipo.

-Nicholai, él es el ultimo miembro de nuestro equipo, su nombre es Carlos Oliveira será el encargado del armamento pesado y su mantenimiento-

-Hola, mi nombre es Nicholai Ginovaeff, soy el sargento del pelotón y espero contar con tu apoyo en la misión para evitar cualquier baja innecesaria-

Carlos solo afirmo con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera extender su mano, el sargento ya se había ido del lugar sin decir nada.

-Valla que raro sujeto, parece peligroso-

Se decía Carlos en la mente.

En el helicóptero el capitán les dijo que su próxima parada seria en ciudad Juárez México donde se les daría el armamento, provisiones y se les informaría de su misión. Carlos conocía un poco esa ciudad ya que en el pasado fue allí a comprar armas con sus superiores en la guerrilla contra el gobierno.

-uff ojala y podamos pasar por unos tacos en la ciudad, aunque por la cara del capitán y el sargento no creo que sea posible-

El helicóptero de ellos era el que encabezaba todo el pelotón de solo 120 hombres que iban a la misión. Él tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza respecto a la compañía para la que trabajaba pero en su mente solo pasaba una cosa.

-mientras me paguen no hay problema-

Llegaron a la base en ciudad Juárez y los 120 hombres bajaron, todos se concentraron el un edificio que parecía un gran almacén y se sentaron el piso a oír las indicaciones. Un hombre de traje como de unos 45 años se paro enfrente y les dio la información respectiva.

-Hace 2 días ocurrió un accidente en el laboratorio de investigación de Umbrella y creíamos que todo se quedaría encerrado en la base subterránea pero por lo visto hubo un escape de un virus, se propago por las ratas y algunas personas han mostrado indicio de contagio, su misión será rescatar a todos los supervivientes posibles ¿entendido?-

Y sin mas el hombre se fue dejando a los mercenarios un poco dudosos.

Todos los mercenarios fueron llevados a la ciudad de nombre Racoon en el oeste de Estados Unidos. Él pelotón completo bajo en el centro de la ciudad y se reunieron por escuadrones, Carlos estaba con sus 10 compañeros justo detrás del capitán y el sargento. La ciudad estaba muy tranquila, todo el ruido se fue cuando cada pelotón se esparció en la ciudad en busca de supervivientes, el silencio ponía nervioso a Carlos y no solo a él, también a sus compañeros. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando escucharon las detonaciones de los rifles de asalto y pistolas de 9mill de los demás mercenarios, todos se alarmaron y pensaron en irlos a apoyar pero el capitán los detuvo

-recuerden la misión, ellos saben como defenderse concéntrense-

Y todos se agruparon de nuevo pero con muchas dudas. Carlos se preguntaba que es lo que de verdad sucedía, se preguntaba muchas cosas como por ejemplo el hecho del virus y porque los habían armado tanto, les dieron a todos rifles de asalto M4A1 a otros escopetas Benelli M3S calibre 12, granadas y pistolas Sigpro SP2009 muy fáciles de manejar y los sacarían de cualquier apuro, pero ¿Por qué?. Aquello parecía mas una guerra que una misión de salvamento además si solo es un virus no tendría por qué haber problema aun así se mantuvo sereno.

-sea lo que sea que pase en la ciudad no solo es un virus que mata a la gente-

-Todos reunidos en círculo-

Grito el capitán y seguido dijo:

-El primer paso es contactar con los oficiales de policía de la ciudad para que sepan que tienen nuestro apoyo en rescatar sobrevivientes-

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza cuando se percataron que un grupo de cinco u ocho personas se dirigían a ellos tambaleándose, casi parecían ebrios. Un miembro del equipo se acercó para brindarles ayuda y justo cuando les estiro la mano 2 de las personas se le fueron encima atacando al mercenario, otros dos fueron en su auxilio pero fueron sometidos por las demás persona, los miembros restantes al ver la escena dispararon a las persona, ellas no caían, se levantaban cada vez que los derribaban excepto cuando les dispararon a la cabeza, al acercarse mas sus compañeros estaban muertos y las personas parecían descarnadas y no por el impacto de los proyectiles, si no que su piel se veía podrida, incluso el olor era a muerto, la sangre que brotaba era sangre muy espesa, casi negra y grumosa.

-que demonios pasa aquí capitán-

-No lo se Carlos pero aun así debemos cumplir con la misión y estar mas alertas que nunca ante esta gente que por lo visto se volvió loca-

Al momento de calmarse y estar un poco tranquilo, se dieron cuanta que estaban rodeados de esas personas locas, trataron de correr pero los sometieron a casi todos, en tan poco tiempo estaban rodeados de enemigos, eran casi cincuenta en ese pequeño callejón en el que se detuvieron a hablar, en la mente del capitán jamás paso un ataque así, los cuatro sujetos que quedaron huyeron hacia atrás, justo donde habían acribillado a las personas que mataron a sus compañeros. Corrieron pero se detuvieron los cuatro de golpe, sus compañeros caídos se levantaron y justo cuando Carlos se acercaba para ayudarlos Mikhail le ordeno que se detuviera, ellos definitivamente ya no eran sus compañeros, empezaron a caminar hacia ellos de la misma manera lenta y sin coordinación que todos los demás. Definitivamente esos dos sujetos ya no eran sus compañeros y llegaron a la conclusión de que aquel virus que escapo traía a los muertos a la vida, Carlos recordó aquellas historias de terror donde los muertos revivían y comían cerebros.

-si eso es verdad entonces se contagia con una mordida-

Los mercenarios evadieron a los cuerpos sin vida que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros y se dirigieron a la salida del callejón pero en ese momento ese lado se lleno de zombis. No sabían que hacer, estaban rodeados y apunto de morir y justo en ese momento escucho decir al capitán que se agacharan, este soltó una granada para esparcir a los muertos y funciono pero no se percataron que un pedazo de metal salió volando y le dio en el abdomen a Mikhail dejándolo casi incapacitado, Carlos y Nicholai le ayudaron pero su otro compañero huyo dejándolos a su merced. No sabían que hacer, no tenían ni idea de como salir de aquella situación y menos con un hombre herido, empezaban a sentirse preocupados.

Pasaron solo 2 horas, Carlos y Nicholai habían encontrado un tranvía donde poner al capitán a salvo. Después de todo sabían que aquel tranvía los llevaría al punto de encuentro y saldrían de ese lugar, la misión ya no era más de rescate si no de supervivencia pero el tranvía no servía y tenían que buscar materiales así que se separaron. Carlos encontró una radio en el vehículo de un policía, no estaba seguro si ellos seguían con vida pero nada perdía con intentar llamar, acciono la radio y mando un mensaje se ayuda.

-¡hay alguien allí!, ¡necesitamos ayuda!, ¡pueden oírme respondan!-

Pero nadie respondió así que decidió seguir con su camino. En el camino entro a un callejón muy pequeño que llevaba a un restauran así que siguió cauteloso pero al momento de entrar en este, escucho el sonido de pasos raros. Era el ruido de trotes pero mucho mas ligeros incluso escucho garras rozando el suelo y su mente le dijo rápido que se trataba de un perro, alzo rápido la cara y vio un perro grande negro y le faltaba carne en el hocico de inmediato se percato que también estaba infectado, alzo su pistola y le disparo atravesando directamente su frente con lo cual el perro callo al instante. Se apresuró a salir por la puerta que estaba a su derecha y salió a una calle larga, había una puerta a la derecha pero no quiso abrirla y siguió derecho hasta llegar a una fuente, le disparo a varios zombis y entro al restauran. Dentro del establecimiento se sentó a descansar un poco. Busco comida pero no había nada además no se daría el lujo de comer algo de esa ciudad muerta. Decidió recostarse un poco en el sofá de una de las mesas y cerró por un momento los ojos, en ese momento escucho el golpe de una puerta de metal pesada. El mercenario sigilosamente se agacho y fue a inspeccionar que era eso, estaba seguro que no era un zombi y tenia que ser una persona viva y no se equivoco, al dar la vuelta una mujer le apunto directamente a la cara, el la vio y se quedo perdido e la bella mujer, tenia una cara hermosa, cabello castaño un atuendo provocador con una minifalda y camisa azul ajustada que resaltaba su bella figura el rápidamente fue despertado de su sueño, ella era verdaderamente hermosa. El mercenario era todo un casanova y siempre había tenido a la mujer que quería pero esta tenia algo distinto a todas las demás.

-quien eres tu responde-

-oye espera, baja el arma soy parte de la brigada a cargo de rescatar supervivientes-

Ella bajo el arma y el soldado se levanto del piso embrujado aun por la belleza de la chica.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La bella y la bestia

-Hola, mi nombre es Carlos-

Le dijo el mercenario a la castaña quien lo miraba de una manera desconfiada mientras bajaba el arma.

-Me sorprende que una civil tan linda como tu aun este viva, perdí a todos mis compañeros allá fuera-

-Soy Jill Valentine y no soy una civil cualquiera, soy miembro de los S.T.A.R.S del departamento de poli…-

-¡PUMM!-

Retumbo la puerta trasera del restaurante al grado que casi parecía que la habían tumbado con un ariete policiaco. Los dos giraron asustados, apuntando hacia el camino que lleva de la puerta trasera del local hacia donde ellos están. Carlos no tenia idea de que ocurría, un zombi jamás podría haber causado tal impacto en la puerta, volteo a ver a la chica y su desconcierto fue aun mayor ya que ella parecía fantasma, con la mirada perdida en el miedo.

-¡Corre!-

Le dijo la hermosa mujer y este la siguió al notar su voz de pánico, de inmediato corrieron y se agacharon detrás de la barra de pedidos. Ella lanzo una granada a los tanques de gas que estaban justo donde el pasillo giraba a la derecha.

- Hey que crees que ha…-

La voz de Carlos fue apagada con una gran explosión, lo único de lo que le dio tiempo fue de arrojarse boca abajo para evitar el impacto. El abrió los ojos cuando el impacto cesó y sintió un peso extraño, no era de escombro ya que era blando, seguro no sobrepasaba los 50 kilos y noto a la chica sobre de el como queriendo cubrirlo.

-Valla, es una mujer hermosa y además tiene carácter por la forma en la que arrojo la granada. Sea lo que sea que entro debió ser algo grande para que ella actuara de esa manera-

Se dijo en la mente el hispano hasta que escucho una voz con los oídos aun zumbantés.

-¿oye te encuentras bien?-

Le preguntaba la chica que por lo visto aun no se percataba que estaba sobre el mercenario

-Bueno preciosa, en realidad me estas aplastando la boca del estomago con tu codo, pero no hay problema alguno, podemos estar así el tiempo que quieras linda-

Le respondió el hombre tratando de bromear un poco con la muchacha. Ella se levanto deprisa y lo miro algo desconcertada.

-Maldita sea, seguro que no debí decir eso, ahora se sentirá acosada por mí-

Se decía el mercenario quien al parecer estaba más preocupado por la aceptación de la chica que por la criatura que entro o la explosión, en ese momento vio que en la cara de la chica se formaba una sonrisa coqueta que trataba de bromear también.

-Claro, tal vez si eso no hubiera aparecido podríamos estar más tiempo así-

Dijo la castaña con una leve sonrisa y voz menos tensa, mientras le apuntaba con la barbilla a la criatura que estaba en el suelo. Carlos se enderezo y con una sonrisa de victoria giro la cabeza para ver a la criatura, su cara se puso muy seria, y paso a temor mas que sorpresa al ver a aquel ser como de 2.5 metros de altura, su cráneo descarnado y con la apariencia de piel de cerdo mal cosida, era muy grande seguro que pesaba mas de 200 kilos, pero por lo visto ese ser ya murió.

-Valla, no tienes cara de seguir haciendo bromas he-

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-

-Bueno en realidad no lo se, pero lo enviaron para acabar con los miembros de S.T.A.R.S y yo soy la única que queda en la ciudad-

-¿Y como lo sabes preciosa?-

-Me lo dijo un compañero antes de morir en sus manos y ahora tenemos que irnos lejos antes de que despierte-

-Seguro esta muerto así que no hay problema-

-Yo se lo que te digo. Vámonos, vallamos a un lugar mas seguro y allí hablemos-

Carlos corrió atrás de la mujer que parecía saber donde dirigirse. Salieron por la puerta trasera saltando al monstruoso ser mientras el vio como aquella criatura movía un dedo por lo cual acelero el paso. Pasaron justo por el pasillo donde Carlos mato a aquel perro que lo ataco y regresaron por la misma ruta que él había seguido, pero en ves de dirigirse al tranvía corrieron hacia el camino de la derecha, siguiendo una avenida muy grande bloqueada por una gran barricada por los dos lados llevándolos hacia la imprenta del periódico de ciudad Racoon. Ambos subieron al segundo piso y el noto que en aquel local había ocurrido algún incendio que no le preocupo ya que era pequeño, además aquel lugar era de cemento y ladrillo así que no se quemaría. Llegaron hasta un cuarto en el que ella se detuvo y se sentaron a descansar un poco del agitado camino que recorrieron, no era muy larga pero el miedo que sentían estaba haciendo efecto fatigándolos más de la cuenta y esperaban que aquel ser no los encontrara.

-Okay, ahora hablemos, tengo algo que preguntarte-

-Lo se, quieres que salgamos y no te culpes, es por mi acento que vuelve a todas las chicas locas por mi-

Interrumpió el con aquella palabra, pero esta vez noto que ella lo miraba con cierto desprecio y no estaba seguro del porqué aquella pesada atmosfera.

-A ti te envió Umbrella verdad y no me mientas que he visto el logo en tu espalda-

-Si, así es se supone que nos enviaron a rescatar a los supervivientes de la ciudad y…-

-¡Vamos, por favor, no me vengas con esas tonterías, los de Umbrella han sido los causantes de todo esto y ahora me bienes con la absurda historia que vienen a rescatar civiles!-

Interrumpió la agente en un tono muy molesto, casi gritándole al soldado que solo la observaba desconcertado de que es lo que pasaba.

-Mira-

Le dijo el enojado

-Me creas o no hemos venido con esa única misión, los de Umbrella nos enviaron aquí sin otra información más que esa y no me importa si me crees, solo somos mercenarios a sueldo, nada mas, así que si quieres salir de aquí, tengo un modo de hacerlo ¿vienes con migo o no?-

-Bueno, disculpa mi exaltación pero los de Umbrella hicieron esto y estoy muy resentida al respecto así que ¿cual es el plan?-

Le contesto la castaña con una voz menos hostil y en cierta forma apenada por la exaltación que tuvo hace un momento, en el fondo sabía que Carlos era un buen tipo ella tenía la cualidad de conocer a la gente con solo verla a los ojos y él no le mostraba ningún riesgo.

-Bien, no te preocupes y por ahora tenemos que buscar un fusible de alto amperaje para el tranvía que nos llevara a la torre del reloj donde nos recogerán en cuanto accionemos las campanas-

Le explicaba el mercenario fingiendo su voz un tanto molesta

-Oye podemos encontrar un fusible de esos en la gasolinera que esta pasando el parque de camino al tranvía-

Le dijo la mujer y se pusieron en marcha. Carlos estaba feliz, no quería estar allí solo buscando el fusible y estar con una mujer hermosa y valiente no estaba nada mal, incluso ella conocía la ciudad siendo de gran ayuda para salir de ese infierno.

-Tal vez la invite a salir, es hermosa, fuerte y valiente, que más se podría pedir de una mujer. No, no, ¿que estoy haciendo?, debo concentrarme en salir de esta ciudad y ya después veré que hago en vez de pensar tonterías-

Se decía el soldado que seguía de cerca a su nueva compañera para llegar a la gasolinera.

Llegaron al local del que hablo la chica, sorprendentemente no se les atravesó ninguno de esos putrefactos seres en el camino y una cuadra antes de entrar vieron la silueta de un sujeto que se introdujo en la gasolinera. Los dos muchachos se acercaron y abrieron sigilosamente la puerta, cuando entraron un sujeto les estaba apuntando con una pistola a los dos, era Nicholai.

-Ho así que eres tu cabo, por un momento pensé que se trataba de uno de aquellos zombis de la ciudad y ¿quien es la mujer?-

Le dijo Nicholai bajando el arma pero sin dejar de ver de una manera sombría a la mujer

-Sargento ella es Jill nos ayudara a salir de aquí-

-Bien, mira encontré el aceite para el tranvía en la parte posterior de este lugar. Solo falta el fusible y los cables para puentear la corriente de mando-

Carlos tomo el aceite y lo puso en la bolsa que su chaleco traía en la parte posterior. Ella no dejaba de desconfiar de la mirada de Nicholai así que se acercó mas a Carlos y en ese momento un coro de voces espectrales los alertaron.

-los infectados seguro son ellos-

Grito la chica a lo que Carlos respondió

-Si creo que si, yo los entretendré, ustedes busquen el fusible, debe de estar por aquí-

El mercenario salió a la carrera y detono una ráfaga de balas a aquellas criaturas que cada vez eran más.

-son muy resistentes pero los matare a todos-.

Ella se quedo a solas con el sombrío hombre que acababa de conocer, no se sentía cómoda y escucho a Nicholai decir.

-Yo buscare atrás, tú fíjate en las vitrinas de más adelante-

La muchacha afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y se puso a buscar en todas las cajas del demostrador, no encontró nada, solo algunas balas para pistola de 9mill y un cinturón que tal vez le sirva más adelante.

-Que tenebroso es ese sargento seguro que no es de fiar. Ojala que Carlos se encuentre bien y vuelva pronto-

- ¡BUMM¡ -

Escucho Jill seguido de un grito algo brusco procedente de la parte trasera del local y al momento de alzar la vista noto todo incendiado. Se dispuso a salir lo más rápido posible alarmada por los tanques de gasolina que allí había, sin mencionar los depósitos subterráneos de aquel lugar, ella ni se digno en ir a ver a Nicholai que seguro estaba muerto por esa explosión. Al salir, vio a Carlos tirado justo un lado de la puerta. La tristeza y el miedo a estar sola se apoderaban de ella haciendo que su mente solo pensara en su nuevo amigo que ahora estaba muerto junto a decenas de cuerpos también abatidos por su rifle, dejo de pensar en la preocupación del incendio y se agacho a mover con la mano el hombro del hispano.

-Carlos, no mueras, no me dejes aquí sola aun tenemos que salir-

Jill estaba apunto de llorar cuando noto que el mercenario se movía

-Cálmate preciosa no te será tan fácil desacerté de mi, aun no te doy mi numero-

Le contestaba el cansado hombre mientras ella sonreía y recordaba con rapidez el incendio

-No es momento de tus bromas, tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido, el lugar se incendiara-

Carlos se levanto de un golpe, todo el cansancio de matar zombis era secundario comparado con la gran explosión que habría. Corrieron los jóvenes a mas no poder y como a dos cuadras fueron arrojados por la onda expansiva de aquella explosión titánica

-Creo que no podre escuchar nada en un par de días linda-

-Opino lo mismo compañero, ahora debemos ir a buscar a otro lugar el fusible ya que aquí no había-

-¿conoces algún otro sitio donde podría haber alguno?-

-Bueno en realidad no, pero tal vez en la fábrica eléctrica, esta a unas cuantas calles de aquí así que apresurémonos además ese monstruo estoy segura que aun me sigue-

Ellos iban corriendo en dirección a la fábrica mientras Carlos pensaba

-Bueno, al menos no estaré tan afligido y solo por la muerte de Nicholai que estoy seguro no pudo huir de aquel lugar a tiempo, en realidad ni siquiera lo conocía y además voy con una hermosa chica aun que si no la persiguiera una horrible bestia seria mejor-

El mercenario fue despertado de sus sueños por un gran golpe, se había pegado con un poste de luz que estaba enfrente del camino y el no noto

-Ja Ja Ja, vamos Carlos no hay tiempo para esto debemos darnos prisa-

Le decía Jill mientras se encaminaban a la fabrica, él también se echo a reír y continuaron su camino.


	3. Chapter 3: Huida

Capitulo 3: Huida

Llegaron a la central eléctrica, por la fachada que tenia se veía que era muy antigua pero aun estaba funcional. No tenía indicios de zombis o alguna otra criatura, los dos sobrevivientes entraron tranquilos sin dejar de observar todo el lugar en caso de que hubiera algún infectado o la cosa esa que perseguía a la joven.

-Valla, el camino fue aun mayor del que había imaginado-

-No pongas peros, creí que los soldados no se cansaban con nada-

-No estoy cansado, además me gusta caminar contigo preciosa-

-Lo mismo digo, no me gustaría estar sola en este lugar-

Entraron en la central eléctrica muy lentamente, buscando algún bicho para acabar con el.

-No hay nada entremos-

Dijo Jill en voz baja y los dos entraron al lugar. Era un sitio vacío y pequeño con un generador enorme en la parte central del lugar.

-bueno ahora a buscar ese fusible-

Dijo el mercenario mientras echaba en su bolsa una bola de cables, ella estaba viendo como abrir las puertas de la sala de control donde seguro estaba el fusible y encontró una nota en la parte trasera justo aun lado de una puerta de emergencia atascada.

"Mecanismo de las puertas

Este pequeño manual es para los nuevos empleados que lleguen a trabajar, las dos puertas se abren con el mecanismo que esta en la esquina opuesta de la puerta de salida, solo deben calibrar los voltajes y se abrirán las puertas.

La puerta de la izquierda es de 125v allí se encuentra el centro de mando de la planta.

La puerta de la derecha es de 20v allí están los gabinetes de los trabajadores y algunas piezas de repuesto como fusibles, cables, pinzas, llaves, etc…

No es muy difícil deducir como activar el mecanismo. Suerte"

"PD: muy pocas veces a pasado que al estar adentro las puertas se cierran de golpe, si esto les sucede estando solos y quedan atrapados no se alarmen, esto es debido a un corto en el generador y en aproximadamente 15 o 20 minutos se vuelven a abrir".

-Hey Carlos encontré una nota y dice que en una de las puertas hay varios objetos para darle mantenimiento a los generadores-

El mercenario fue deprisa donde estaba ella y juntos manipularon la maquinaria encargada de abrir las puertas.

-Bueno, el manual decía que con 20v se abriría la puerta donde están las piezas-

Le dijo Carlos a Jill, un momento después se escucho el leve ruido de un motor trabajando y rápidamente entraron al cuarto, era un lugar muy pequeño y ellos exploraron todo, había varias cajas de herramientas, repuestos y cables. El mercenario se echo muchas cosas a la bolsa de su chaleco como llaves, desarmadores y cuerdas que tal vez le podrían servir pero no encontraban por ningún lado el fusible que necesitaban, siguieron buscando entre las cajas que eran muchas para que cupieran tantas en un lugar tan pequeño como ese pero aun así no encontraban el fisible hasta que a Carlos se le ocurrió una idea. Movió lo que parecía un generador chico descompuesto que estaba tirado en una esquina del cuarto, abrió la parte de abajo y encontró un gran fusible justo el que necesitaba para accionar el tranvía y llevarlos al lugar de evacuación, él lo examino bien y noto que aun estaba en buen estado a pesar del tiempo.

-Bueno preciosa tengo una noticia buena y una mala-

-Vamos Carlos no es momento de bromas, hay que encontrar el fusible y salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible-

-huy que aguafiestas, la buena es que encontré el fusible-

-¿y la mala?-

-que estoy muy cansado para invitarte a cenar una vez que salgamos de aquí-

Justo cuando la hermosa joven iba a responderle escucharon un fuerte chasquido y a Jill solo le vino algo a la mente ¡LA PUERTA! y cuando se giro para corroborar su idea solo alcanzo a notar la puerta de metal cerrándose por completo. Carlos corrió rápidamente y trato de levantarla pero era imposible, la única forma de abrirla era con los controles de afuera

-no puede ser, tan cerca que estábamos de salir de la ciudad y ahora moriremos de hambre aquí encerrados-

Grito Carlos mientras pateaba la puerta con fuerza y se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre una pared con cara de derrotado.

-Tranquilo Carlos en la nota decía que esto podría pasar y se abrirá sola como en unos 20 minutos-

Carlos se relajo un poco y fue a sentarse junto a la chica pero para el, el tiempo iba a pasar muy lento sabiendo lo desesperado que era y pensó en una idea de matar el tiempo.

-Y bueno ya que estaremos aquí metidos un rato, ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu Jill?-

-prefiero no hablar de eso Carlos-

-bueno entonces te hablare un poco de mi, yo soy hispano como ya te habrás dado cuenta, tengo 21 años, he sido guerrillero casi toda mi vida y siempre he estado acostumbrado a escenas de muerte pero aun así nunca he robado nada y trato de ser una buena persona y ayudar a los necesitados-

-Así que eres un chico bueno he, creí que eras el típico niño que se convirtió en soldado para usar armas y matar personas-

-te equivocas, yo siempre he sido huérfano y no estoy muy seguro de donde soy realmente, he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en Colombia y desde hace 3 años en Brasil así que aprendí español y portugués, no fue muy difícil ya que hay mucha similitud en las dos lenguas-

-¿y donde aprendiste a hablar tan bien ingles?, incluso diría que siempre lo has echo-

-bueno, cuando tenia aproximadamente 15 años el gobierno atrapo a nuestros lideres, uno de ellos fue con quien me crie, así que por un tiempo no tuve mucho que hacer y trabajaba en la casa de un conocido como mecánico, no era muy buena la paga pero servía para mantenerme además no sabia hacer otra cosa. El taller se encontraba en una zona rica en Colombia y enfrente de él estaba una casa muy grande y hermosa, allí vivía una familia estadounidense muy adinerada, dueños de muchas constructoras en ese país que venían en las vacaciones de verano y navidad a pasar un tiempo en esa hermosa parte del país. Allí fue donde conocí a Jennifer una muchacha rubia de 14 años quien fue mi primer amor, ella me enseño ingles-

-valla una historia romántica he y ¿como hiciste para conquistarla?-

Le pregunto Jill muy curiosa por ello, a pesar de ser como era ella siempre le han gustado las historias románticas.

-jajajaja esa es una larga historia creo que te la contare-

Y Carlos le conto:

-la primera vez que la vi ella bajo de una gran camioneta y yo quede impactado con su belleza pero en mi mente me decía que ella jamás me aria caso. Una semana después en una tarde de lluvia yo salía de trabajar yo me dirigía a mi casa que solo quedaba a una cuadra del taller y note a una muchacha llorando en la puerta de aquella casa, al principio no me importo pero cuando me acerque mas, note que era Jennifer y fui a ver si nada malo había pasado, ella lloraba porque había tenido una gran pelea con sus padres y le propuse venir a mi casa si ella quería, ya que se iba a enfermar, en realidad me sorprendió que ella aceptara la invitación de un extraño pero aun así estaba feliz, estuve enamorado de ella desde que la vi bajar así que era mi oportunidad para conquistarla. Llegando a mi casa ella me agradeció por todo, le di una toalla y se seco el cabello, después empezamos a hablar un poco

-pues bueno, yo soy Carlos y me sorprende que aceptaras venir a casa de un extraño-

-gracias por esto Carlos, yo soy Jennifer ya te había visto desde hace tiempo en el taller de enfrente de mi casa, siempre llegas a las 6a.m y sales a las 7p.m-

-o si, allí trabajo y también te había visto un par de veces cuando llegabas en esa enorme camioneta, me gustaría mucho tener una así-

-bueno, a veces no es tan divertido tenerlo todo, lo se por experiencia, no me dejan hacer nada, siempre están atrás de mi y no tengo nada de privacidad por eso pelee con mis padres y me salí de la casa, ¿y tu vives solo?-

-si, soy huérfano y vivo en este pequeño departamento puedo no tener muchas cosas pero siempre trato de estar feliz-

-que envidia, yo a pesar de tenerlo todo no he sido feliz ni un día, oye ¿tienes algo de cenar?, no he comido nada-

-pues no tengo nada en este momento, pero que te parece si salimos a comer cuando pase la lluvia he-

Esa noche la lleve a comer a un puesto que se encontraba en una avenida, vendían tortas muy buenas y lo que mas me gusto es que ella se veía feliz y le encantaron, me dijo que era la primera vez que las probaba y nunca había comido en un puesto de la calle. Me sorprendió que fuera una mujer tan sencilla y buena, yo creía que era la típica chica gringa que menospreciaba a la gente humilde pero no era así para nada, incluso lavo los platos de mi cuarto antes de irse a su casa, una chica increíble. Desde ese día siempre se fugaba de su casa para irme a ver, incluso me llevaba comida al taller y a los 10 días le pregunte si quería ser mi novia, incluso aun que tratara muy me daba mucho miedo preguntárselo por miedo a rechazó o pensar que jamás me daría el si por su posición social-

-¿y como le preguntaste Carlos?-

Le preguntaba Jill quien estaba muy concentrada en la historia que le decía el mercenario a lo que Carlos le respondió:

-ese día era noche, yo estaba acostado viendo la tele y escuche que tocaron la puerta, me sorprendí mucho al ver que era ella, jamás me visitaba tan tarde y rápidamente la invite a pasar, me conto que tubo otra pelea con sus padres y se escapo de casa mientras ellos dormían entonces me dije a mi mismo que era ahora o nunca y aun recuerdo las palabras exactas

-Jennifer te quiero preguntar algo pero me da miedo-

-adelante Carlos no pasa nada, además yo también te quería preguntar algo-

-bien ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Y justo cuando se lo dije, pensé que quizás fue muy rápido o mi voz era muy nerviosa pero estaba tan seguro que me rechazaría que me dieron ganas de salir corriendo antes de que me rechace y rompiera mi corazón así que cerré los ojos muy fuerte esperando su respuesta y justo cuando iba a abrirlos sentí un tierno beso en los labios, esa era la primera vez que besaba a una chica, nunca había tenido tiempo de hacerlo por estar de guerrillero y con eso supe que me había aceptado continuamos besándonos toda la noche hasta que no tuve fuerzas para hacerlo mas, la sostuve en mis brazos y esa noche hicimos el amor, fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Nuestra relación duro 3 años hasta que su familia la mando a estudiar a Inglaterra, al parecer se enteraron que estaba siendo novia de un simple huérfano mecánico como yo, recuerdo que le llore casi 2 meses, fue mi primer amor y a las dos semanas de eso me fui a Brasil para buscar al líder de la guerrilla en la que me encontraba, me avían llegado rumores que se escapo y de dirigió hacia allá, pensándolo bien creo que fue lo mejor, ella me dijo muchas veces que se quería escapar con migo, que nos cacemos y viviéramos muy lejos de todo, incluso estuve apunto de hacerlo pero que clase de vida hubiera podido tener junto a un mercenario y sobre todo en ese tiempo que apenas y tenia dinero para mi, además de solo amor no podíamos vivir y yo quería lo mejor para ella. Y así fue la historia de como la conocí y gracias por recordármelo ya casi lo olvidaba y eso no me gustaría-

Le termino de contar el hombre a Jill mientras ella notaba que en la cara del muchacho se formaba una leve sonrisa y sus ojos se humedecían como casi queriendo llorar

-no creí ver a un hombre como el así-

Pensaba mientras sonreía levemente y se puso en pensar si ella había amado a algún hombre en toda su vida, recordó a varios novios que tuvo en la secundaria y rápidamente a su mente llego la imagen de Chris Redfield, ella siempre sintió algo hacia él incluso habían salido un par de veces pero nunca habían tenido nada serio debido al trabajo y menos ahora con lo que pasaba respecto a Umbrella, de repente miro al mercenario perdiéndose un poco en los ojos del latino y cuando el volteo a verla ella aparto la mirada como si sintiera vergüenza por algo.

-acaso será que…-

-Jill voltea rápido-

Los pensamientos de Jill fueron interrumpidos mientras Carlos le indicaba que volteara, la muchacha lo hizo y se dio cuenta que la puerta ya estaba abierta pero no se habían percatado, Carlos miro su reloj y ya había pasado mas de una hora

-al parecer hablamos demasiado linda o mas bien hable, ya paso mas de una hora que tal si nos vamos y hablamos en el tranvía-

Jill afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y se fueron de aquel lugar con un paso muy velos, llegaron al tranvía, pusieron las piezas faltantes y el tranvía arranco.

-muy bien princesa nos vamos, espero y Mikhail resista lo suficiente-

Jill asistió y avanzaron en la obscura calle.


	4. Chapter 4: La torre del reloj

Capitulo 4: La torre de reloj

Se escuchaba el lamento de los infectados en el vagón donde estaban Jill y Carlos, ellos al parecer ya estaban acostumbrados a ese sonido y mientras que Carlos manejaba Jill lo observaba como queriendo decirle algo pero no sabia que. Le había tomado afecto al mercenario y después de estar encerrados en aquel cuarto ella se sentía un poco apenada al verlo directamente

-No, esto no es posible, no me puedo enamorar de nadie en solo unas horas, él es simpático y apuesto pero aun es mas chico que yo y además estoy segura que esto que tengo solo es debido a que no hay nadie mas y me siento sola o acaso si será que…-

-¡PUMM!-

Retumbo el vagón de atrás, los dos muchachos se quedaron helados, no sabían que era lo que ocurría aun que en la mente de Jill solo había una causa a ese ruido. Carlos rápidamente se acercó a su rifle pero Jill lo detuvo diciéndole que debía seguir manejando el tranvía y ella iría a ver que sucede. La joven se acercó a la puerta de entrada del vagó de atrás y justo cuando la abrió vio a Mikhail sentado con gran esfuerzo en el piso del vagón recargado en su rifle, ella lentamente giro la mirada para ver lo que en su mente ya estaba mas que claro. Su cara deforme, su vestimenta negra y los mas de 2.5 metros de altura, no podía ser otro mas que el Tirant enviado a matar a los S.T.A.R.S, el mismo que mato a Brad y quien sabe a que otro miembro de su equipo. La muchacha quedo paralizada, en sus planes no estaba que esa cosa tomara el tranvía y no disponía de munición suficientemente potente para acabar contra aquel horroroso ser.

-¡Corre!-

La castaña escucho una voz que la saco del trance de pánico en el que estaba, giro la vista y vio a Mikhail de pie disparando su rifle en contra de la bestia.

-No, lo detendremos juntos-

-Corre mujer, ya es tarde para mi no podría sobrevivir aunque nos evacuen ¡sal del vagón rápido!-

La chica se iba a quedar peleando con el pero noto que Mikhail ya había quitado el seguro de una granada. Estaba segura que no había nada que detuviera a Mikhail y solo susurro

-Gracias Mikhail siempre te recordare-

Ella salió rápidamente y se puso a cubierto, cuando Carlos le pregunto que pasaba, el vagón de atrás exploto descarriando el tranvía fuera de los rieles dejándolos sin rumbo. Jill se acercó tambaleándose hacia el latino que se esforzaba por accionar los frenos y evitar un gran choque, solo escucharon un fuerte estruendo y Jill del impacto salió disparada por la ventana.

Se levanto con un dolor en todo el cuerpo, noto raspones en sus brazos y piernas pero fuera de eso estaba bien. Jill aun estaba mareada por el gran impacto y cuando giro la cabeza para orientarse noto el tranvía destrozado, este obstruía todo el camino y se encontraba en llamas, ella solo pensaba en que sucedió con su compañero y cuando se dirigía a echar un vistazo en busca de él, entre las llamas empezaron a salir decenas de zombis obligándola a huir por la puerta próxima a ella. Llego a un cuarto grande, por lo visto era de alguna familia muy adinerada por las ventanas y los adornos que había, peso en Carlos, preguntándose si estaba bien inspecciono que armas tenia y solo disponía de su bretta y la magnum que encontró en la jefatura de policía, se dirigió al otro lado del cuarto y salió por la puerta de la izquierda hacia un pasillo largo que cortaba en L. En el lugar donde quebraba el pasillo vio el cuerpo de un mercenario con el miedo reflejado en su cara muerta y enrollado en telaraña, la chica se apresuró a salir lo más rápido posible esperando que nada malo le allá sucedido a Carlos si es que el aun seguía con vida tras el choque. Al final del pasillo había otra puerta, la abrió y continuo sigilosa por otro largo pasillo que desembocada en una sala con muchos libros que se veían a unos 20 metros.

Hacia un gran día en la playa, el cielo estaba azul, había muchas mujeres y mucha gente, él se encontraba tomando el sol en la playa mientras hablaba con una mujer rubia muy hermosa que al parecer era su acompañante por la forma en que comenzaron a besarse

-Huy mi reina, estas caliente tanto que me quemo…-

Decía Carlos en su idioma natal (español) y de repente despertó de golpe, el mercenario se quemaba la mano por el fuego del choque sin recordar lo que había ocurrido, por lo visto había estado inconsciente un lapso de tiempo. Se aproximó a salir rompiendo la ventana pero en el instante que iba a saltar recordó a la hermosa joven a si que recorrió lo que pudo del tranvía en su búsqueda, tal vez estaba inconsciente o estaba lastimada pero después de un rato el no encontró indicio de ella y se puso en camino para salir del tranvía con su mente pensando en donde estaba o si había muerto. Al salir recorrió con la vista todo el lugar que parecía el patio trasero de una gran mansión y quedo sorprendido al ver que esa mansión era la torre del reloj y que por asares del destino el tranvía choco en ese lugar.

-Bueno al menos tengo un poco de suerte, pero aun tengo que encontrar a Jill-

El hispano se puso en camino, trato de abrir la puerta principal que se encontraba atracada a cal y canto por lo que tuvo que entrar en la puerta que estaba a la izquierda casi llegando a la esquina del patio. Abrió la puerta y exploro aquel lugar que parecía un estudio, había un piano grande y negro al lado de la entrada y justo enfrente de él estaban unos ventanales gigantes casi puestos en ves de la pared. Había también dos puertas a la izquierda y derecha de la gran habitación, Carlos decidió ir a la de la izquierda y acto seguido entro por ella. El joven entro a una capilla que poseía una estructura muy solida, de muros de bloc y una puerta de madera fuertemente reforzada.

-aquí no hay nada pero es un buen refugio para esperar la ayuda-

Se sentó un momento a verificar su estado, solo tenia unos leves raspones y la mano derecha un poco quemada, nada grave. El todavía tenía su amado rifle, su pistola y un par de granadas pero casi no tenia munición aunque tampoco estaría allí mucho tiempo pensó un segundo y salió para adentrarse por la otra puerta con su mente solo en una cosa, encontrar a Jill.

Abrió la puerta, siguió derecho por el pasillo de esa enorme casa o donde sea que se encuentre y cuando termino de salir por ese estrecho camino y se encontró encañonada por un largo rifle negro.

-¡Ho Jill al fin te encontré! Creí que estabas muerta o algo así-

Le decía Carlos mientras dejaba de apuntarle con su rifle y dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Lo mismo digo compañero, no sabia si seguías con…-

Jill sintió que algo la abrasa antes de terminar la frase, era Carlos quien la abrasaba tiernamente. Algo así como un chico que casi pierde a su novia, ella no era del tipo de mujer que se sentía cómoda con alguien abrasándola aunque sea un amigo suyo, pero esta vez ella sintió el calor del mercenario, era algo que la hacia sentir reconfortada y también lo abraso aferrándose a él y recargando la cabeza en su pecho, estaba feliz de que el siguiera con vida y se sentía aun mejor abrasándolo notando que él estaba allí y no era un sueño, siguieron abrasados por unos breves segundos mas pero ella al darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo alejo casi de golpe sin llegar a ser brusca.

-Hey habrá que salir de aquí rápido, no hay tiempo para esto-

Le dijo la hermosa joven al muchacho e inspeccionaron el lugar en busca de algo que les fuera útil, encontraron poca munición para pistola de 9mm y un lanzagranadas que estaba en el cuerpo de un mercenario muerto, Jill lo tomo y salieron de allí

-las instrucciones decían que al accionar las campanas el helicóptero nos recogería, me imagino que esta hasta arriba-

Dijo Carlos y Jill afirmo con la vista y subieron por las escaleras de la sala principal. Caminaron con cuidado y Carlos estaba a la cabeza, parecía cauteloso, sobre todo por la telaraña tan grade que estaba en las paredes.

-Esto me recuerda las arañas gigantes que estaban en la cabaña del guardabosque en las montañas Arkleys-

Se dijo en su mente Jill que se encontraba a tres metros por detrás del mercenario y escucho que el lanzo un grito

-¡Jill ayuda!-

Carlos callo al suelo por algo que le salto desde el techo, Jill no lo podía creer era una de esas arañas mutantes, Saco su magnum y le disparo tres veces hasta que el arácnido se encogió y dejo de moverse

-debes tener mas cuidado por donde andas ¿que es lo que mirabas?-

-Nada, me distraje un segundo para recargar mi pistola y esa cosa se me echo encima-

Los dos siguieron derecho hasta topar con la puerta y Carlos se apresuró a abrirla, en ese balcón no había nada y desde abajo se veía un cuarto sin puerta donde seguro estaba el mecanismo de las campanas, se acercaron justo debajo de donde se asomaba una escalera y buscaban la manera de como hacerla bajar, Jill se concentro en la cerradura de en medio e intento hacerla funcionar con si ganzúa. Pasaron unos minutos y Carlos desesperado le dijo

-Jill apártate-

La chica lo hizo y cuando le pregunto ¿para que?, el chico le dio una descarga de 3 balazos a la cerradura

-idiota, que haces ahora jamás podremos hacer bajar la escalera-

Le gritaba furiosa y justo cuando acabo de decirle todo escucharon la escalera bajar de golpe

-lo vez linda a veces la fuerza de las balas lo resuelve todo-

Le contesto con una sonrisa a la chica que no sabia como pedirle disculpas por su actitud un poco alterada y justo cuando le iba a decir que lo sentía la puerta por la que entraron salió volando, los dos giraron rápidamente y lo que vieron era casi imposible, se trataba del monstruo que perseguía a los S.T.A.R.S, se quedaron paralizados y Jill rápidamente vio unos reflectores gigantes que apuntaban a la cara de la criatura

-ojala funcione, al menos quedara cegado un tiempo y podremos huir-

Jill activo los reflectores y el monstruo quedo cegado como lo había planeado, justo cuando le grito a Carlos que corriera el mercenario corrió hacia el Tirant empujándolo de una patada, tirándolo desde el tercer piso de la casa.

-por lo que veo la muerte de Mikhail fue en vano pero al menos lo lastimamos con esa caída-

-si, discúlpame por ponerte en peligro al estar junto a mí-

-no te preocupes preciosa, para ganar el corazón de una mujer tan bella como tú hay que hacer unos sacrificios-

-que, ganar mi corazón, Carlos respóndeme algo ¿yo te gusto?-

Carlos se quedo sin habla, de su mente salieron esas palabras sin querer y no sabia que decir

-Hey responde-

-claro que no Jill, es un decir, claro con eso no quiero decir que seas fea o que no me puedas gustar es mas te quiero invitar a salir una ves que estemos en otro lugar, claro no es que me gustes, solo como amigos…-

-bien, bien te entiendo no te preocupes-

Le decía Jill devolviéndole una sonrisa y sintiendo que muy en sus adentros desearía que el mercenario le hubiera contestado abiertamente que si, pero en el fondo sabia que eso era verdad.

-que pasa con migo, acaso si es verdad que yo me estoy enamorando de él, debo estar muy cansada, yo estoy ahora con Chris no oficial mente pero tenemos algo o eso quiero creer-

-Hey accionemos las campanas de una vez y vámonos de aquí-

Le dijo el latino sonrojado como con pena, la chica le sonrío pícaramente y accionaron las campanas esperando que los recogieran he irse de allí.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo5: Horas de infección

Hemos pasado por mil cosas horribles, pero por fin nos iremos de aquí y tal vez invite a Jill a salir una vez que estemos en un lugar seguro, aunque no se lo que ella piense de mi, seguro que tiene a alguien mas pero por ahora solo quiero salir de este lugar con ella. Se decía en la mente el mercenario exhausto mientras esperaba en la capilla de la torre junto a la mujer,

-ho ¿cuanto tiempo crees que tarde el helicóptero?-

-no lo se Jill, tal ves de media a una hora pero aquí estamos seguros al menos por ahora-

-si, es fácil para ti decirlo ya que tienes esa ropa abrigadora puesta, yo solo tengo esta blusa y la falda. Creo que no fie la mejor elección-

Hablaban los dos jóvenes mientras esperaban que los rescataran.

Cielos que frio hace, y mi suéter blanco se perdió en la explosión, no puedo evitar temblar debido al frio pero la buena noticia es que ya pronto acabara todo esto y podre reunirme con Chris y Barry, solo aguanten mas ya casi los alcanzó…¿qué es esto?

Se pregunto Jill medio dormida después de pesar en sus amigos, ella no tenia idea de que pasaba, estaba seminconsciente pero sintió un calor reconfortante desde sus brazos hasta sus piernas, giro la cabeza un poco lento y lo vio…

-ciento haberte asustado, pero estabas temblando demasiado así que solo se me ocurrió abrasarte para darte calor, ¿te incomodo en algo?-

-no, fue un poco sorpresivo pero… esta bien, me estaba congelando-

La chica por un minuto se había olvidado de su compañero en esta terrible experiencia, Carlos Oliveira un mercenario que la a ayudado en todo lo que sea posible

-me siento mal por hacerlo a un lado, además un chico latino guapo y simpático que me abrase no esta del todo mal-

Se decía en la mente Jill mientras se acurrucaba un poco más en el muchacho y calentaba su cuerpo. Él se encontraba demasiado nervioso pero contento, no habría imaginado hacer eso pero cuando se dio cuenta ya la tenia entre sus brazos y eso era lo que el muchacho quería, poco a poco se había ido enamorando de la chica.

-y si se lo digo ahora, jamás habrá otra oportunidad como esta. Lo are-

-oye Jill, como te sientes, ¿ya no tienes frio?-

-pues ya no tanto, tu idea si que funciono-

-me alegro por ti. Y ¿que planeas hacer saliendo de aquí?-

-bueno, me reuniré con Chris y Barry para derrocar a Umbrella en las instalaciones de Europa-

-entonces van enserio con lo de la compañía y ¿tienes novio?-

-bueno, no formalmente pero Chris y yo tenemos algo-

El hispano sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho al oír eso, la abraso con un poco de menos fuerza, se sentía un poco derrotado pero no del todo

-ósea que no es tu novio formalmente-

-bueno, es una forma de decirlo ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-bueno es que yo, veras-

El chico estaba más nervioso que nuca en su vida, su corazón empezó a latir muchísimo mas rápido en segundos, sus brazos y piernas también empezaron a temblar y Jill se dio cuenta de eso pero solo esperaba que el mercenario le dijera que la amaba, aunque no sabia con exactitud que contestar

-bueno es que yo…, tu… desde que nos vimos… no andaré mas con rodeos te lo diré directamente tu me gus…-

-¡shushushushu!-

-oíste eso, es el helicóptero saldremos de aquí-

Dijo Jill entusiasmada y se olvido por completo de lo que hablaban, aparto rápidamente los brazos del latino y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

-haa, este debería ser el momento feliz pero solo llego a interrumpir, ni modo, ahora lo importante será salir de aquí-

Decía suspirando Carlos mientras se ponía en marcha para salir de aquel lugar. Los dos salieron al patio trasero de la torre. El helicóptero se podía ver desde donde estaban, solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos mas y saldrían de allí, pero aun tenían ese sentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal aunque seguro era por todo el estrés al que estaban sometidos pero ya nada podía detenerlos de salir, nada…

-¡pum!-

Retumbo un misil enorme lanzado desde el techo del primer piso y lo que vieron frente a sus ojos paso como si fuera en cámara lenta. El monstruo que perseguía a Jill estaba allí de pie con un lanzacohetes, el misil impacto de lleno el helicóptero que se estrello en medio del patio, los dos se quedaron helados con ganas de morir en ese instante, no podían hacer ya nada.

-¡S.T.A.R.S!-

El sonido de esa palabra alerto a Carlos quien le grito a Jill que hullera mientras le disparaba al monstruo con su rifle, pero Jill estaba paralizada y no reacciono hasta que escucho una explosión cerca de ella, ese monstruo casi le daba a Carlos, el muchacho callo al suelo del impacto pero no dejaba de disparar aun seminconsciente, solo le gritaba a Jill que huyera de aquel sito y en ese instante el chico vio como el monstruo fijaba su mirada en el, Carlos sabia que morirá, ya no tenia fuerzas para huir. Aun así en su mente solo estaba una cosa, que Jill viviera y cuando el monstruo jalo el gatillo de su lanza cohetes para matarlo, una bala del rifle dio en el misil antes de que saliera, la explosión arrojo al monstruo hacia atrás y el mercenario callo inconsciente. Jill corrió rápidamente a auxiliarlo echándose la culpa por todo lo que había sucedido, ella pensó que Carlos había muerto y en su mente decía

-si me hubiera dicho que me amaba, tal vez le hubiera contestado que yo también, ahora posiblemente es tarde-

Un sonido le hizo enderezar la cabeza, era el monstruo quien se levantaba con casi toda su vestimenta quemada y cojeaba de una pierna. Jill rápidamente se puso de pie para enfrentarlo pero e ese instante sintió un dolor aguado en su hombro izquierdo, era un tentáculo que se le clavo, seguro el mismo con el que mato a Brad y ella supo enseguida que estaba infectada, tomo el lanzagranadas de su espalda y con la ya sentencia de muerte que ella esperaba ataco sin miedo al horripilante ser, le dio 6 descargas del lanza granadas y el monstruo retrocedió hacia el fuego cojeando y al parecer débil por los impactos, Jill sintió un enorme orgullo al pensar que mato a esa cosa y callo desmayada en el lugar donde se encontraba.

¿Que ha sucedido?, ¿porque no siento mi cuerpo?, ¿en donde estoy?, solo recuerdo que Jill y yo estábamos… Jill

Carlos se paro deprisa al recordar a su compañera a la merced de ese monstruo y cuando despertó vio todo tranquilo, ese ser ya no estaba pero Jill tampoco, el soldado la busco y al dar la vuelta en una de las masetas gigantes del patio la encontró inconsciente tirada en el suelo, rápidamente la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la llevo adentro de la capilla, ese era el lugar mas seguro de todos.

Ya han pasado dos días, Jill esta viva pero no responde a nada, le he estado dando agua pero al parecer no la toma no sé que hacer, ella me dijo entre sueños que esta infectada y no puedo permitir que la mujer que amo muera así, encontré un mapa de la ciudad y según esto hay un hospital a dos calles de aquí, allí debe de haber algo con que curarla o al menos algo para pedir ayuda.

Después de escribir eso en una libreta que llevaba con él se dirigió hacia Jill, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que volvería pronto. Escribir lo que pasaba le ayudaba a no volverse loco por la soledad y cuando giro para retirarse algo lo detuvo levemente.

-¿Que ha sucedido?-

-ho Jill ya estas consciente que alegría-

-si, pero estoy infectada y no se cuanto tiempo mas siga siendo yo-

-no te preocupes, encontrare algo para ayudarte lo prometo-

-no hay nada que puedas hacer y lo sabes, mejor acaba con mi vida y sal de aquí-

-acaso estas loca mujer, después de todo lo que ha pasado no te abandonare en este momento-

Jill tomo su bereta y la apunto directo a su cabeza, ella había perdido las esperanzas de vivir y justo cuando iba a apretar el gatillo Carlos la golpeo en la nuca dejándola inconsciente

-espero que me perdones, pero encontrare una manera de salvarte-

El mercenario alejo las armas a un lugar apartado de aquella capilla par que Jill no intentara suicidarse de nuevo. Salió de aquella sala y se dirigió hacia al hospital solo con su pistola, su rifle y con la firme idea de salvar a Jill.

-vamos preciosa solo aguanta un poco mas, yo te salvare lo prometo-

Se decía en la mente Carlos para darse valor pero no sabía si había mas seres horribles en ese lugar o si el monstruo que la perseguía estaba muerto, los zombis jamás podrían abrir la puerta de eso estaba seguro, pero aquel horrible ser si podía y Jill no estaba en condiciones de huir

-si la atrapa será su fin, será mejor que me de prisa en ir-

Carlos corrió por unas cuantas calles esquivando a los pocos zombis que había, tratando de ahorrar la mayor cantidad de munición posible y justo unos metros más adelante lo vio, un hospital enorme con unas gruesas puertas de vidrio. El entro cauteloso, se sorprendió de que el lugar se encontrara abierto pero la sala principal estaba toda destrozada, escucho un gemido, un infectado que se cercaba lentamente a él. Su idea era esquivarlo y entrar por la recepción para investigar de algo que le pudiera servir pero en el instante que se puso en marcho vio como la cabeza del que alguna vez fue un hombre salía por los aire, no estaba seguro de lo que veían sus ojos, era un ser como de un metro con cincuenta de largo, unas enormes garras que junto con sus largos brazos rosaba el piso, salto ferozmente para decapitar al mercenario pero Carlos lo esquivo lanzándose hacia la izquierda y le apunto con su rifle, soltó una descarga y tiro al monstruo que chillaba en una esquina de la sala, escucho otro sonido de un lugar mas apartado de aquel lugar y corrió rápidamente a la puerta de la recepción

-sean lo que sean esas cosas son muy peligrosas, seguro que hay mas en este hospital pero no importa salvare a Jill aunque muera en el intento-

Empezó a inspeccionar la sala y se sentó un momento a leer los papeles que había tirados, se concentro en ellos pero escucho un gemido, fue rápidamente a ese lugar de la sala y encontró a un doctor mal herido pero vivo, Carlos sabia que él le podía proporcionar ayuda así que lo levanto y comenzó a hacerle preguntas esperando que este contestara, el doctor no tardo mucho tiempo en morir pero le alcanzo a decir a Carlos que en ese hospital había una cura y le entrego unos documentos para hacerla. Según el doctor esa era una forma de compensar parte del mal que el y sus compañeros habían echo. Él mercenario se alegró al saber que había una posibilidad de que Jill viviera así que se puso en marcha para hacer la cura y que su amada viviera.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo: 6 la cura

El mercenario tomo el elevador y se dirigió al sótano del hospital para obtener la base media, ya que la vacuna consta de dos partes para hacerla, la base media que se hace en el sótano del hospital y la base vacuna que se encuentra en una caja fuerte dentro de la habitación 402.

Bajo tomando el elevador y aunque iba un poco rápido a Carlos le parecía demorar una eternidad en bajar, llego a tal punto de desesperación que comenzó a patear el piso del elevador.

-Tin-

Sonó el elevador como indicio de que ya había llegado, el joven se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente pero al entre abrirse noto a 5 zombis en la entrada del pasillo, seguramente atraídos hacia allí por el ruido del elevador o el olor a sangre del mercenario, sea cual sea la situación Carlos empuño con rapidez su rifle y acribillo a todos los muertos vivientes y sin dejarles caer aun al suelo corrió en dirección al laboratorio, entro por la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo y la cruzo sigilosamente, al momento de girar por unos estantes de metal se encontró encañonado por un sujeto de piel negra y de lentes que al parecer también era uno de los mercenarios enviados a la ciudad.

-alto allí muchacho, ¿quién eres tú? responde-

-soy un mercenario enviado por Umbrella para rescatar sobrevivientes-

-ya veo, ¿y que hay de tu amigo?-

-¿Qué amigo?, estoy solo en esto-

-ya veo, entonces a ti también te traiciono el sujeto de cabello blanco-

-cabello blanco…-

Al decir esto, el tipo de piel negra le dejo de apuntar y se dispuso a abrir una caja fuerte que se encontraba en la pared, al abrirla apenas y le dio tiempo de reaccionar al escuchar el estallido de una bomba colocada por alguien, como si fuera una trampa para acabar con el sujeto aquel. El tipo de piel de color murió al instante pero Carlos no le dio mucha importancia ya que no lo conocía y su única preocupación en ese momento era encontrar la cura para Jill, a pesar de solo escuchar las indicaciones del médico moribundo Carlos parecía saber el camino de memoria y entro por la siguiente puerta, al entrar vio dos cilindros que abarcaban desde el piso hasta el techo, en ellos se encontraban dos seres azules, como si fueran sapos gigantes con garras. Al parecer estaban dormidos por un coma inducido por parte de los doctores del laboratorio como medida de seguridad pero Carlos no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estarían dormidos y opto por apresurarse a hacer la base media, tal y como dijo el doctor, allí estaba una máquina que parecía presurizar el medicamento o algo por el estilo, tomo un recipiente pequeño y lo coloco dentro de aquella máquina, siguiendo las instrucciones del occiso.

-bien según el doctor, este botón activa la máquina-

El muchacho presiono el botón y la maquina encendió, pero también se vaciaron los tanques que contenían a aquellos sapos gigantes. Carlos dio un salto para atrás al ver que esas cosas respiraban y apunto con su rifle, espero unos segundos para ver si reaccionaban pero parecían dormidos y Carlos opto por continuar con su meta los más rápido posible, siguió las indicaciones que le dieron y bajo las palancas que tenían la etiqueta I, II Y A. Como se lo habían dicho, la maquina logro el equilibrio de los químicos y pudo hacer la base media, tomo el frasco que apenas se asomaba en el boquete del aparato y salió rápidamente del laboratorio, pero al abrir la puerta escucho el crujir de unos vidrios. Por su mente solo paso una cosa los sapos, volteo rápidamente y apretó el gatillo antes de que los sapos azules se orientaran, pero el rifle no disparo ni hizo detonación alguna, se había encasquillado. El sapo más próximo salto hacia el con una velocidad increíble, al mercenario apenas y le dio tiempo de reaccionar y salto hasta llegar a la manija de la puerta, la abrió y corrió lo más rápido posible a la próxima puerta, la abrió también y continuo corriendo para llegar al elevador, escucho un fuerte golpe cuando iba a mitad del largo pasillo, eran los sapos que habían destrozado la cerradura de la puerta, al parecer eran mucho más fuertes de lo que aparentaban y el sentía que no llegaría al elevador, oprimió el botón para abrir las puertas y entro, pero sintió un fuerte rasgado en el brazo derecho, uno de esos seres lo había lastimado y estaba muy cerca de él, Carlos lo saco del pequeño elevador de una patada frontal y cerro lo más rápido la puerta, la configuro para que se detuviera en el primer piso, justo donde murió el doctor y el muchacho se dejó caer para descansar un poco al impacto de adrenalina.

Llegando al primer piso busco unas vendas para curarse el brazo y también arreglo su rifle, uno de los casquillos se atoro en la recamara de tiro y atasco todo el mecanismo pero ya estaba bien y en condiciones de disparar a todos los monstruos.

-esta vez si la sentía cerca, estaba seguro de que ese sapo mutante me mataría pero todo baldra la pena si Jill sobrevive-

Con esas palabras de ánimo en su mente, abordo el elevador para ir al tercer piso del hospital y encontrar la base vacuna. Al llegar al tercer piso recorrió tranquilamente la zona ya que se encontraba despejada, fue directo a la habitación 402 y según las indicaciones del fallecido doctor acciono un cerrojo moviendo uno de los estantes de medicina en alguna de las cuatro esquinas pero él no sabía cuál, intuyo ir por la esquina de la derecha de la puerta pero al colocar ese estante una descarga eléctrica lo sacudió por completo, a tal grado de casi tirarlo al piso. Para poder volver a mover el mueble tuvo que tirarlo con una patada para no sentir el choque eléctrico y esta vez opto por ponerlo en el sitio opuesto a este, esta vez funciono y el cuadro que estaba encima del lavabo cayó al suelo mostrando un tipo de maletín recubierto de metal, Carlos intento sacarlo de allí pero estaba pegado, fijo al pequeño cuartito donde estaba y en una esquina había un cuadro numérico, Carlos se maldijo mil veces, no sabía la clave y el doctor no le dijo nada respecto a ese, el latino salió alterado en busca de algo para forzar la cerradura y abrir aquel maletín. Entro sin pensarlo en el cuarto del lado y había un cuerpo inerte junto a la puerta y otro más extendido en el piso, reviso al que estaba al lado de él y en la mano tenía un papel con tres números "253" a Carlos ni siquiera le paso por la mente que ese pudiera ser el código del maletín pero ya que no tenía más opciones y decidió intentar con esos tres números, regreso a la habitación 402 he introdujo los tres números, no pasó nada y cuando Carlos se dio la vuelta casi con ganas de llorar por ser tan iluso sintió un aire frio y se dio la vuelta, el maletín estaba abierto y adentro estaba la base vacuna. La tomo y la combino con la base media para hacer el agente experimental que podría curar a su amada, lo más rápido que pudo bajo por el elevador y antes de salir por la puerta principal recordó a esos animales rojos que cortaban cabezas, preparo su rifle y salió sigilosamente pero encontró a los dos seres muertos y una bomba en el pilar del centro del hospital, Carlos salió de allí tan rápido que los pocos zombis que había en las calles ni siquiera lo olieron y salto al callejón de la puerta que lo llevaría a la torre del reloj. Un poco aturdido por el impacto entro a la torre, corrió hasta la habitación principal y un unos 5 segundo ya estaba junto a Jill para inyectarle la vacuna, ella Jill no reaccionaba y Carlos comenzaba a preocuparse. La chica se sentía fría, con la cara pálida y parecía no poder respirar así que el latino en un intento desesperado le dio respiración de boca a boca con la esperanza que eso la despertara.

Cuando Jill abrió los ojos sitio algo cálido que le recorría el cuerpo, era Carlos que le daba reparación para despertarla pero la chica lo sintió más como un beso de alivio, lo tomo fuertemente de la cabeza y lo beso con una gran fuerza como agradeciéndole por no dejarla morir, cuando por fin reacciono lo soltó de manera rápida y un poco apenada.

-creo que tendré que salvarte más seguido preciosa-

-disculpa, no sé qué me paso. Reaccione sola-

-no hay problema linda, un buen beso siempre es bueno-

-lo siento-

Jill no sabía porque lo hizo, estaba comenzando a sentir algo por el chico hispano pero no sabía que era

-oye, alístate, debemos irnos rápido de aquí, no es nada seguro en el camino escuche claramente a ese monstruo de 3 metros gritando S.T.A.R.S así que démonos prisa, hay agua en esa maleta, suficiente para que te limpies un poco y tus armas están en aquella esquina las aparte para que no hicieras algo tonto, Jill solo asistió y se preparó para salir y hallar una manera de abandonar la ciudad aunque aún no conocían el rumbo

-lo que sea es mejor que esperar que esa bestia nos encuentre-

Jill se lavó los brazos y el cabello con el agua y se alistaron para irse lo más rápido posible, por la mente de Carlos solo estaba aquel beso brusco que lo transporto al lugar más feliz de la tierra.

-podría morir en este mismo instante-

Sonrió pensando en lo irónico de las cosas ya que literalmente podría morir al cruzar la puerta y los dos se fueron del lugar lo más rápido posible.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Separados

Los dos jóvenes no perdieron tiempo en buscar una salida, en el instante de salir de aquella torre buscaron el lugar más seguro por donde escapar.

-Todo está lleno de barricadas, será muy difícil salir por estos rumbos ¿tienes alguna idea?-

-Sí, podemos ir por el parque de la ciudad y atravesar por una fábrica abandonada, detrás de ella esta una carretera que nos llevara fuera de la ciudad –

-bueno en marcha-

Los dos entraron por las rejas que custodiaban la entrada al parque de la ciudad, lo atravesaron lo más rápido que pudieron para no llamar la atención de los infectados que allí se encontraban. Jill iba por delante y Carlos la cubría en caso de que algo sucediera. Siguieron por una puerta que estaba a la derecha de aquella parte del parque y bajaron unas escaleras que parecían interminables.

-aquí somos blanco fácil Jill, será mejor que nos demos prisa sobre todo si una de esas cosas con garras sale-

-sí, lo sé pero no hay otra opción así que continuemos-

Llegaron al final de ese gran camino de escaleras, era como un muelle que cruzaba por el medio de un gran lago. Los dos jóvenes podían escuchar el croar de las ranas y el zumbido de los mosquitos en sus oídos

-Sabes, este sería un lugar romántico si no estuviéramos en esta situación-

-normalmente bromeo con cosas así linda pero tengo una mala experiencia con las ranas-

-jajaja vamos Carlos te atemoriza una pequeña rana, jamás creí eso de alguien con un porte como el tuyo-

-sí, es fácil decirlo a ti no estuvieron a punto de volarte la cabeza de un zarpazo-

-no es para tanto y además solo faltan como 20 metros para ir a la salida de este lugar-

-eso espero así no tendré que pensar mas en esas ranas mutantes-

Cruzaron la puerta que estaba al final de ese camino de madera, tenía puesta llave pero ese no era problema para la reina de las ganzúas y en unos cuantos segundos abrió esa reja sin esfuerzo. Carlos fue el primero en entrar, le dijo a Jill que aguardara su señal para que entrara.

La chica espero y jugaba con su bereta mientras hacía guardia, estaba esperando la señal de Carlos para entrar cuando de entre las sombras del lago vio algo que saltaba al puente de madera, eran 4 en total, como de un metro cincuenta, azules y verdes; con garras y croaban fuertemente. Jill abrió rápidamente la reja y corrió siguiendo el camino de tierra de esa parte del parque, choco con el muchacho hispano que volteo muerto del susto por la brusca movida de la chica.

-¿qué pasa Jill-

-haya salieron los sapos gigantes que me contaste –

-lo vez son más tenebrosos de lo que parece-

Después de la corta platica casi pausada por la descarga de adrenalina que los dos sufrieron del susto, pasaron la barricada de metal que los separa de la fábrica abandonada y tomaron unas balas de Magnum que tenía el cuerpo de un mercenario muerto encima.

-creo que ya no las necesitaras compañero ojala estés en un lugar mejor-

-lo conocías Carlos, no pero después de todo es un camarada que término en esto como yo así que…-

-si te entiendo yo haría lo mismo-

Y los dos jóvenes continuaron con el recorrido un poco más afligidos, subieron unas escaleras y comenzaba el camino de un puente colgadizo de madera, los dos continuaron caminando con cuidado de no pisar alguna tabla en falso.

-¿qué te parece esta cita romántica en un puente casi caído?-

-si todas tus citas son así, no me sorprende que sigas soltero Carlos-

-jajaja, si no llega la indicada-

-seguro es por tu mal gusto al elegir los lugares de cita-

-no, soy demasiado tierno con las mujeres y estoy esperando la indicada. Aunque me veas joven he tenido varias experiencias pero desde hace un tiempo, todo es lo mismo solo mujeres comunes y aburridas, yo quiero una mujer de acción que no le tema a nada, que sepa desafiar el peligro y resolver los problemas de la vida que conlleva estar con migo, algo así como tu Jill, tu serias la mujer perfecta en mi vida que dices-

-¿yo Carlos?, estás hablándome enserio –

-si Jill, sé que es un mal momento pero si no te lo decía ahora jamás lo haría además podría morir de un momento a otro y no quiero hacerlo sin decirte lo que siento-

-yo no sé qué responder Carlos es que yo tengo otro…-

-¡STARS!-

Escucharon los dos muchachos en ese instante, corrieron los escasos 2 metros que quedaban del puente colgante y a 50cm de llegar al otro lado un tentáculo partió la última tabla de ese puente, y siguió de otra serie de tentáculos que se acercaban a ellos, los muchachos trataron de regresar corriendo pero a mitad del camino vieron una figura saltar y caer frente a ellos. Era el monstruo de 2.5m que mato a Brad, solo que esta vez no tenía su gabardina negra y de la espalda nacían tentáculos largos y babosos que recorrían sus brazos y parte de su torso, parecía más musculoso y fuerte pero aún mantenía la herida en el muslo, Carlos le hizo frente pero el monstruo solo lo empujo derribándolo al suelo y enfoco su mirada en Jill quien le lanzo una ráfaga de balas de la bereta sin causar daño alguno, ella sabía que tenía que usar su lanzagranadas pero no quería que la explosión dañe el puente o Carlos y no podía tampoco huir a la fábrica ya que faltaban como 2 metros de tablas y pasar por las sogas sueltas le tomaría demasiado tiempo. Solo cerro los ojos y espero a que la muerte le llegara pero escucho un grito, era Carlos que corría hacia el monstruo y lo empujaba derribándolo mientras le seguía gritando a la muchacha que corriera, ella al no ver más al monstruo corrió para verificar que su compañero este bien y cuando pronuncio

-¿estás bien?-

Un tentáculo jalo al mercenario que se quedó colgado en una tabla al puesta del puente, Jill corrió a apoyarlo pero la podrida madera no soporto el peso del mercenario y este cayo diciéndole sal viva Jill hazlo por mí y cayo perdiéndose en la negra y densa obscuridad del puente

Jill entre lágrimas y gritos pensó en que si hubiera sabido que serían sus últimos momentos juntos le hubiera dicho que si pero ahora es muy tarde, no conocía la profundidad de ese abismo y era seguro que el monstruo no moriría con eso así que si Carlos esta aún vivo lo mejor es huir de allí para que el monstruo no lo persiga y tenga una oportunidad de salvarse.

-ojala y este bien, al menos cumpliré mi promesa-

Y sin mirar atrás entro en la fábrica con lágrimas en su rostro pero firme en sus decisiones


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Solitarios en la obscuridad

Atravesó la gran puerta de metal que estaba solo trabada con una cadena y un candado bastante nuevos para el tiempo en que ha estado cerrada la fábrica pero no ella le dio importancia, atravesó veloz pero cuidadosamente el pasillo y al dar la vuelta vio a unos seres como insectos gigantes que ya había visto en la ciudad, estaban devorando el cuerpo de una persona, alguien que tal vez estaba escondido allí ya que traía ropa normal. Jill apunto con su lanzagranadas y disparo dándole a aquel ser repugnante provocándole la muerte. Jill continuo con su recorrido y entro a la última puerta del pasillo, la abrió con rapidez y apunto para asegurar la zona pero al parecer estaba despejada, la sala parecía una pequeña oficina y había una puerta más atrás pero ella por el momento no quiso inspeccionar, tomo una silla que estaba junto a la mesa y se sentó dándole la espalda a la puerta, su cara parecía la de un muerto, sin expresión alguna, puso sus armas en la mesa a su derecha, aun sin expresión puso sus codos en la mesa, agacho la mirada y escondió su rostro entre sus delicados brazos y se puso a llorar recordando todo lo que le había sucedido en las últimas horas, sobre todo en el hombre y compañero que había perdido, ella se sentía abrumada y culpable ya que debido a ella el murió.

-maldita sea, fue un estúpido, porque razón salvarme, no lo entiendo, porque tenía que jugar al héroe en ese momento, ¿Por qué? Apenas y me conocía. Si yo no hubiera sido tan egoísta y cobarde el seguiría con vida, si tan solo me hubiera ido cuando estábamos en la torre del reloj él no hubiera corrido ningún peligro, seguro que él podría haber salido de aquí, era un tipo muy duro pero ya nada importa, hubiera preferido que ese monstruo me matara a mi ¿Por qué? Todo es tu culpa Carlos por querer jugar al galán maldito te odio y lo que más dio es que me hallas dejado sola me prometiste que escaparíamos de aquí…-

Se decía en voz alta y con un mar de lágrimas en sus ojos, la castaña que siempre había sido una persona fuerte esta vez no ocultaba su llanto, fácilmente cubría todo el cuarto de sus lamentos, sabía que nadie la escucharía y además si ese ser monstruoso regresaba ya no le tenía miedo, incluso si en ese preciso momento la mataba ya no le importaba incluso eso sonaba una propuesta aceptable, al menos así se reuniría con aquel hombre que dio su vida por ella sin siquiera conocerla.

-Carlos maldita sea, no me explico que paso por tu mente, incluso ya me estaba enamorado de ti y tu maldito acento ya empezaba a hacerme sonreír de vez en cuando-

Sonrió un poco al pensar en eso pero de repente el llanto le regreso a los ojos y se ocultó más entre sus brazos, continuo vario tiempo hay encogida, casi al grado de quedar dormida pero despierta, sola en sus pensamientos que no la llevaban a ninguna parte con los ojos completamente perdidos en una espesa capa de lágrimas inertes allí retenidas. Entre sus pensamientos escucho que la puerta se abría y que alguien entraba lentamente, ella pensó que se trataba de algún ser o de aquel monstruo que la perseguía, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, en ese instante nada le interesaba. Escucho que se acercaba lentamente y ella ya dispuesta a morir o dejar que la mataran solo suspiro y cerró los ojos, sitio que la sujetaban fuertemente de los brazos casi a la altura de los hombros y la levantaban volteándola al mismo tiempo, ella abrió los ojos y vio algo que la dejo sin expresión en el rostro…

El mercenario no sabía dónde estaba ni que ocurría, solo sentía un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, seguramente una de sus costillas estaba rota y por el momento él no podía moverse. Alzo la cara y de repente se levantó de golpe al tener un flashazo repentino de lo que había pasado, movió su cabeza a todos lados buscando a su fiel compañero que estaba a unos cuantos metros a su izquierda, pensó la manera más rápida de llegar arriba donde seguro estaba Jill o eso esperaba. Siguió unos cuantos pasos, de repente salto a unos arbustos al ver a dos figuras humanas que se movían con agilidad por el desagüe de la fábrica.

-estoy seguro que son humanos, pero no sé si deba confiar en ellos, los seguiré tal vez conocen la ruta de escape-

Carlos los siguió de cerca y descubrió una ruta de entrada y solo tenía que subir una escalera, pero antes de subir por ella escucho una discusión de los dos hombres que allí estaban y uno de ellos le recordaba a la forma de hablar de Nicholai.

-Estás loco, hay que salir de aquí rápido, acabo de recibir informes de que ya dieron luz verde al misil nuclear para esterilizar la ciudad, ya tenemos todas las pruebas y lo más seguro es que los demás supervisores ya estén muertos y tenemos la muestra y los datos de batalla de todos los especímenes que soltaron no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí Nicholai vámonos de una vez-

-está bien, creo que tienes razón soldado, solo que hay un pequeño problema ¿en qué saldremos de aquí?-

-en el patio de atrás hay un helicóptero listo para la evacuación así que vámonos lo más rápido posible de aquí-

-muy bien, solo que hay un pequeño problema, tu no vienes-

¡Pum!

Se escuchó un disparo y después pasos que corrían en un torrente de agua, cuando no se escucharon más pasos Carlos subió por la escalera y al cruzar, vio que el hombre al que le dispararon aún seguía con vida

-hey amigo resiste-

Le decía Carlos sabiendo que ya nada lo podría salvar, seguramente la bala le había atravesado un pulmón y comenzaba a desangrarse poco a poco internamente.

-tu quien eres, o ya veo eres uno de los mercenarios que enviaron y aparte eres muy joven muchacho, pero sal de aquí lo más rápido, al amanecer aran explotar la ciudad. Ten este mapa y esta tarjeta, te dará acceso a la salida trasera donde está el helicóptero, solo prométeme una cosa chico-

-¿Cuál?-

-mata al hijo de perra de Nicholai si es que lo vez-

Y con estas últimas palabras el sujeto murió, Carlos se puso en marcha hacia arriba, ahora ya tenía un poco de esperanza, solo le quedaba encontrar a Jill y salir de ese maldito lugar, claro antes de que Nicholai se le adelantara.

Corrió deprisa siguiendo el mapa que le habían dado aquel sujeto y llego a un elevador por el cual subió, hasta ahora solo había unos cuantos zombis lentos los cuales eludió perfectamente pero al llegar a la parada del elevador vio a 4 de esos seres rojos y negros de garras largas paseando por el pasillo, él sabía que si llamaba su atención estaba muerto, no disponía de tanto poder de fuego para los cuarto dejando de lado que estos eran muy rápidos, pensó rápidamente en un plan para salir de allí y vio 3 tanques de oxígeno en una esquina

-si tan solo pudiera atraerlos allí, podría acabar con ellos-

Carlos tomo un cubo de metal que estaba a su derecha y lo arrojo para llamar la atención de esos seres, el plan funciono los 4 saltaron bruscamente hacia el lugar y en el momento que voltearon Carlos disparo a los tanques matándolos a todos y corrió a la puerta, salió a un pasillo largo en forma de U y continuo hasta la salida le aquel lugar, afuera no había nada y el puente estaba todo destrozado, el chico perdió las esperanzas y al entrar de nuevo en la fábrica vio en el mapa que al final del pasillo había un cuarto que aún no había explorado. Casi sin esperanzas el mercenario fue a ese pasillo, vio que había un ser que parecía mosco todo achicharrado y una marca en el lugar, seguro esa debió de haber sido Jill, quien más portaría un lanzagranadas y corrió a inspeccionar el cuarto que faltaba.

Entro sigilosamente a esa habitación por si había alguno de esos seres allí adentro, también estaba en su mente desde el momento en que se dirigía hacia allí ver el cuerpo muerto de Jill, cosa que le ponía los pelos de punta y trataba de no pensar en eso aunque tal vez fuera posible, por su mente pasaban un mar de sentimientos, era como esperanza y desilusión al mismo tiempo, no quería ver el cuerpo sin vida de Jill pero también estaba preparado para enfrentar su muerte si así era el caso, lo único que no se podía permitir era irse de allí sin haber recorrido todo el lugar y cerciorarse de que Jill estuviera allí viva o muerta sea cual sea el resultado estaría satisfecho de saber que al menos la encontró.

Abrió la puerta y apunto rápida pero silenciosamente hacia adelante y vio una figura delgada y atractiva que se acongojaba en la mesa mientras lloraba amargamente. Era Jill él lo sabía, su instinto se lo decía aunque no sabía porque estaba así, se apresuró hacia ella esperando que nada malo le hubiera pasado, la tomo de los brazos a la altura de los hombros y la volteo hacia él, era Jill tan preciosa y tierna con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella lo vio y su cara se quedó atónita, la del muchacho también se quedaron viendo unos segundo que para ellos parecían horas pero horas maravillosas para los dos, la muchacha se le lanzo al cuello y los dos se besaron apasionadamente sobres todo ella que lo abrasaba fuertemente y casi parecía comérselo a besos, el mercenario le correspondía casi de igual manera, ninguno de los dos quería soltarse. Los dos querían estar así por siempre y si morían en ese instante no importaba, ambos eran felices, Carlos de momento se separó un poco sin dejar de abrasarla y le dijo

-valla preciosa, solo nos separamos un poco y parece que nunca más me ibas a volver a ver-

-cállate, creí que nunca escucharía tus tonterías y no vería tus ojos cafés de nuevo, pensé que estabas muerto-

-yo no podría dejarte e este lugar solo, te prometí que escaparíamos juntos y ya sé cómo-

Carlos le conto todo lo de el plan y lo que paso en los pisos inferiores

-si esto es cierto debemos irnos lo antes posible Carlos qué tal si Nicholai encuentra el helicóptero antes-

-tranquila preciosa, el tipo que me dio el mapa me dijo que Nicholai no sabía dónde estaba el helicóptero además que este es su mapa-

La chica asistió con la cabeza y cuando Carlos se dispuso a abrir la perilla de la puerta Jill lo volvió a besar apasionadamente diciendo

-si morimos aquí quiero que sepas que la respuesta a lo del puente es si y ya no me importa nada, solo que tu estés aquí-

Carlos se sonrojo no sabía que decir

-mira, que tal si olvidamos eso y me lo dices una vez que salgamos de aquí-

A Jill le pareció raro eso pero no le dio mucha importancia, solo quedo un poco atónita. Por otra parte Carlos recordó que ella le había comentado que tenía a otro y que tal vez esas palabras en ese preciso instante estaban disfrazadas de agradecimiento y no de amor, él sabía muy bien lo que era ese sentimiento de agradecimiento y quería que cuando Jill le dijera eso fuera sin ninguna presión de la ciudad y sobre todo que sean sinceras para que no se le rompiera el corazón una vez que salieran de esa pesadilla.

El abrió la puerta y Jill salió primero en dirección a la puerta que estaba cerrada con una chapa electrónica que los llevaría al final de esa pesadilla


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Puerta de salida

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a la puerta de metal y Carlos paso rápidamente la tarjeta que le había dado el otro mercenario que Nicholai había matado.

-maldita sea esta tarjeta no funciona-

Al parecer la tarjeta que tenía no funcionaba para esa puerta y no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrar otra. El mercenario miro el mapa con desesperación en busca de algún lugar donde se encontrara la tarjeta y sus ojos se posaron en la sala de desecho de aquel lugar.

-seguramente hay debe de haber algún doctor escondido o por lo menos el cuerpo de alguien que la tenga-

Tomo de la mano a Jill y corrieron a la sala con la esperanza de encontrar la tarjeta que los sacaría de allí.

Antes de llegar a la sala, estaban inspeccionando la sala de mandos donde Carlos había acabado con los seres rojos en busca de alguna tarjeta pero no encontraron nada, su única esperanza era que en ese cuarto de desechos se encontrara lo que buscaban, los dos entraron apuntando a todos lados con sus armas, por precaución dejaron la puerta abierta para que pudieran escapar en caso de que algo malo se oculte.

-hey Carlos encontré algo-

-¿Qué es?-

-creo que es nuestro pase a la victoria, esta tarjeta roja podría sacarnos de aquí-

-eso espero preciosa es la única oportunidad que tenemos-

-S.T.A.R.S-

Los dos se quedaron privados al escuchar esa palabra, sabían que se trataba de aquel ser que los perseguía, cuando voltearon el monstruo entro y la puerta se cerró de golpe mientras ellos se ponían a cubierto en la esquina contraria ideando una manera de acabar con ese ser, el monstruo dio un gran salto situándose junto detrás de ellos y con un latigazo de sus tentáculos arrojo a Carlos 3 metros en el aire pero algo raro pasaba, al momento de golpear al mercenario este disparo su rifle de asalto y una de esas balas dio en el tubo de ácido con el que seguramente se deshacían de los experimentos fallidos en ese lugar. El ácido callo en el brazo derecho tirándole casi todos los tentáculos menos el que le salía de la palma de la mano y haciendo que se arrodille un instante, Jill al instante le disparo con su lanzagranadas. 1, 2, 3, 4 golpes le dio con el lanzagranadas y el monstruo parecía no estar afectado por las descargas, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, la muchacha corrió unos metros atrás y con la vista vio tirado a Carlos inconsciente por el tremendo golpe que había recibido, ella sabía que le daba tiempo para escapar por la puerta pero no podía abandonar a Carlos en esa sala dejándolo solo con aquel monstruoso ser.

-maldición, que debo hacer-

Descargo varios tiros de su bereta pero parecía no hacerle nada al monstruo que daba la impresión de ir lo más lento posible hacia la chica para infundirle terror. Ella corrió alejándose del inconsciente mercenario, trataba de alejarlo lo más posible de el para que no le hiciera daño pero cuando corrió un tentáculo la sujeto del tobillo jalándola con fuerza y arrojándola a 5 metros del lugar. La chica golpeo con fuerza una cisterna de vidrio muy gruesa que se cuarteo un poco por el golpe, ella miro y se dio cuenta que era el contenedor del ácido con el que destruían toda evidencia y se dio cuenta de que esa era su última oportunidad de acabar con el monstruo, si resultaba aquel ser quedaría desecho y si no ya no le quedaba otra opción más que rogarle a dios que la salvara.

El monstruo se acercó con rapidez a la muchacha y cuando estuvo solo a un par de centímetros de ella la chica dio un gran salto mientras dejaba una granada que ya estaba activada en el lugar la chica se puso a cubierto y según sus cálculos tenía que explotar en dos segundos, ella se cubrió la cabeza pero no ocurrió nada, la granada se había cebado y a ella parecía que le habían robado el alma por su expresión de la cara, vio como el monstruo seguía en el lugar como queriéndose burlar del intento fallido de acabar con él y Jill solo miro hacia el piso cerrando los ojos para esperar su inevitable fin cuando escucho una ráfaga de balazos que chocaban contra el vidrio, giro la mirada y vio que era Carlos quien al parecer también tenía el mismo plan que la chica el joven mercenario disparo con gran afán contra el vidrio grueso hasta que este cedió y se desmorono dejando caer una cascada de ácido sobre el monstruo, todo el ácido restante caía hacia la fosa que estaba debajo del piso de reja manteniendo seguros a Jill y a Carlos, ellos observaron como el potente acido reducía su nada corporal hasta casi dejar raquítica la mayor parte du su cuerpo y en un estrepitoso crujido la cabeza de ese ser cayó al suelo y de lo que era el monstruo solo quedo su torso y parte de sus extremidades. Sabían que lo habían matado y solo les quedaba salir de allí.

-hey Jill espera-

Decía Carlos mientras jalaba la palanca de desechos con la cual la plataforma de toda el área de desecho se abría y dejaba caer todo el restante del monstruo al baño de ácido de abajo.

-así estaremos seguros de que murió-

Jill afirmo con la cara y se dirigieron a probar la tarjeta que tenían en la puerta de la salida.

Al llegar a la puerta rogaron para que la puerta se abriera y como si algo hubiera escuchado sus suplicas la puerta hizo el típico sonido de timbre y se abrió rápidamente hacia arriba, los dos subieron las escaleras y llegaron a una sala que al parecer era donde monitoreaban el tráfico aéreo de aquel lugar, inspeccionaron todo y de repente una lluvia de balas hizo que se tiraran al suelo para cubrirse.

-veo que son muy persistentes jajaja. Me alegra que estén bien para que sea yo quien los mate-

-Nicholai, que más quieres, tienes el avión y la bomba ya viene de que te serviríamos nosotros mejor no pierdas tiempo y vete-

-podría ser Oliveira, pero la satisfacción de acabar con los últimos supervivientes nadie me la quitara-

-vamos tipo rudo no va contigo, mejor déjanos aquí para que al menos tengamos una desesperada posibilidad de vivir-

-tienes razón chica, Carlos tu novia es muy lista, dejarlos aquí para que traten de escapar como ratas y esperan su dulce muerte creo que eso será lo mejor jajaja nos vemos adiós-

-¡maldito seas Nicholas!-

Le gritaba Carlos con furia mientras veía como aquel sujeto se iba con el último helicóptero del lugar, con su oportunidad de escape.

-tranquilo Carlos encontraremos otra salida-

-de que hablas, esa era la única oportunidad que teníamos, tanto que hicimos, tanto que pasamos para finalmente morir. Hubiera preferido que me matara ese ser, sería mejor que esperar nuestra muerte aquí-

-¡ya basta!-

Le gritaba Jill mientras le daba una bofetada al mercenario.

-este no es el chico que conozco, donde están tus ganas de vivir, a un tenemos el plan de huir por la carretera, con algo de suerte llegaremos a un lugar seguro antes de que la bomba llegue y si no al menos moriremos intentando salvarnos y no quedarnos llorando por todo esto-

-discúlpame linda, tienes razón, vámonos –

Le decía a Jill mientras se apresuraban a bajar por la escalera de incendios para llegar a la parte trasera de esa fábrica y hallar una manera de salir con vida.

El camino los llevo a un almacén en donde había muchos soldados muertos y en la parte de la izquierda un monstruo con garras parecido al Tirant que ataco a Jill en la mansión pero este parecía más avanzado y perfecto, Carlos se apresuró y atravesó esa sala si siquiera prestarle atención a ese ser que ya estaba muerto. El mercenario cruzo la puerta y justo cuando la atravesaba esta se cerró de golpe y lo separo de Jill.

- peligro sensor de seguridad activado, señal de infección ha llegado a limites peligrosos, las puertas se abrirán cuando la amenaza desaparezca, encendiendo el cañón principal, poner a la amenaza en el punto de explosión-

-peligro…-

-Peligro…-

Jill se quedó atónita ante esto, no sabía que era lo que había activado la alarma y mientras se dirigía a la puerta escucho un fuerte golpe a su espalada, era lo que quedaba del monstruo que los persiguió solo que esta vez parecía que solo su torso se movía en dirección al Tirant y empezaba a devorarlo, la chica solo camino de espaldas y vio como aquel ser se transformaba en una especie de insecto gigante que se movía lentamente hacia ella mientras arrojaba acido de la boca, la chica corrió y trato de abrir la puerta mientras le gritaba a Carlos. La puerta no cedía y el monstruo se acercaba cada vez más.

-Carlos sal de aquí, sálvate mientras puedas-

-estás loca jamás te abandonare, te amo y si tu mueres yo me quedo aquí contigo a esperar la muerte también-

-sal de aquí, prométemelo, dime que te iras-

-no Jill, esperaremos la bomba juntos-

-creo que me adelantare, ese monstruo sigue aquí y ya viene por mí, me agrado conocerte pero ya no hay nada que hacer así que huye, sálvate-

-claro que no saldremos de aquí juntos o moriremos juntos-

-Carlos me alegra haberte conocido sin ti no hubiera llegado tan lejos adiós-

Jill se había resignado a morir y solo cerró los ojos e imaginaba que pronto se reuniría con sus amigos caídos en batalla, cuando escucho una voz fría y metálica.

-sujeto en la mira, cañón listo en 3, 2, 1-

-¡PUM!-

Escucho un estruendoso golpe y cio como ese monstruo explotaba y sus restos caían al piso como lluvia. Ella también escucho el "clic" de la puerta y abrió rápidamente para estar junto a Carlos, los dos se abrasaron y bajaron por el elevador que los llevaría al estacionamiento sin mirar atrás, estaban resignados a morir pero aun así seguirían con el plan cuando escucharon el sonido de un helicóptero, que iba directo a ellos, los dos no lo podían creer, parecía que alguien los quería vivos y que eran los más afortunados del mundo.

Los jóvenes subieron al helicóptero sin pensarlo dos veces y se fueron de allí.

Jill le agradeció al hombre que piloteaba y cuando volteo se dio cuenta de quién era.

-no hay problema cariño, nunca te dejaría sola, eres como mi hija-

-Barry como supiste que aún estaba aquí-

-digamos que fue intuición, Chris me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que tú estabas aun en la ciudad y vine por ti-

-ho Chris-

-hey Jill, mira-

Los tres vieron el misil nuclear que se acercaba a la ciudad y se sujetaron fuertemente al sentir la sacudida de la explosión. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo que alguna vez fue una prospera y feliz ciudad fue reducida a cenizas y con ella el odio hacia Umbrela que sentía Jill aumento. Después de unos cuantos minutos de vuelo Jill y Carlos quedaron profundamente dormido recargados uno sobre el otro y Barry los miraba con una sonrisa pensando

-lo merecen, han pasado por momentos graves pero ahora al menos por ahora ya están a salvo-

Se dijo Barry con una sonrisa mientras piloteaba el avión.


	10. Chapter 10 final

Capítulo 10: el dueño de su corazón

Los tres llegaron a salvo a una base militar secreta donde había cientos de soldados, cuando ellos bajaron del helicóptero Jill le pregunto a Barry

-¿oye que es esto?-

-es una base secreta del gobierno para derrocar a umbrela-

-ho ya veo así que por fin la quieren destruir-

-sí, así es, pero por el momento no tenemos ninguna prueba contundente aunque dentro de poco la conseguiremos. Por lo visto tu si conseguiste algo cariño-

Le decía Barry mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Jill sin percatarse de nada venia abrasada del brazo del joven mercenario quien solo se limitaba a mirar todo el lugar con cierta desconfianza.

-hey Jill-

Escucho a lo lejos una voz familiar y la chica corrió rápidamente a sus brazos soltando al mercenario

-ho Chris te extrañe tanto-

Le decía mientras lo abrasaba apasionadamente, Carlos al verlos solo se quedó con la cara si expresión, serio tratando de fingir que no le importa nada y se decía así mismo.

-vamos Carlos tranquilo, ella te beso dijo que te amaba-

Jill se quedó perdida en los brazos de Chris y cuando volteo vio a Carlos y se soltó rápidamente de Chris

-hey Carlos espera-

Corrió para detener a Carlos y explicarle todo

-no tienes nada que explicar preciosa, pero voy a dormir un rato nos vemos después-

-pero Carlos espera-

-no te preocupes sé que estas feliz de ver a tus amigos-

Y Carlos se fue con Barry para que le mostrara su habitación.

Bueno Oliveira esta es tu habitación, tienes agua caliente, ropa limpia y una cama así que descansa soldado ya has hecho demasiado protegiendo a Jill.

-oye Barry ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-claro, ¿qué sucede?-

-¿qué es lo que hay entre Jill y Chris?-

-bueno, no estoy muy seguro pero por lo que siempre me ha parecido ellos dos se aman ¿Por qué tú pregunta?-

-no por nada, gracias-

Y Barry salió de la habitación dejado a Carlos solo. Lo primero que hizo el mercenario fue tomar un largo baño de agua caliente y después se acostó en la cama pensando.

-vamos Oliveira ella dijo que te ama y debes de estar seguro de ello, Chris solamente es su amigo-

Convencido de lo que su mente le decía el mercenario se quedó profundamente dormido.

Tres horas después ya eran las 8 de la noche, Jill y Chris hablaban

-oye Jill, la noche es hermosa, ¿qué te parece si salimos a tomar algo?-

-muchas gracias pero debo ir a ver a Carlos-

-ho ya veo ¿que acaso ya lo amas a el?-

Le decía cris como broma

-a decir verdad si Chris y de eso quería hablarte hoy, lo que siento por ti es solo atracción y agradecimiento por lo de la mansión, a él lo amo por favor compréndelo-

-valla es difícil, pero te entiendo, además yo también quería hablarte de eso. Conocí a alguien increíble y me sentía mal al no decírtelo, solo quiero pedirte un último favor ¿me darías un beso?-

-está bien Chris, que sea el de despedida-

En ese momento Carlos pasaba por allí y se escondió detrás de un pilar del edificio mientras sentía que su pecho se quedaba sin fuerzas como si tratara de respirar con un yunque que le aplastaba el pecho

-ya veo entonces ella si lo ama, debí esperarlo, lo único que siente por mí es agradecimiento creo que mejor me voy, nunca debí hacerme ilusiones-

Carlos salió a la tienda, pasó a comer algo y dos horas después paseaba por un parque de aquella ciudad y lo vio, era Chris quien caminaba de la mano felizmente con otra chica, Carlos rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol y dejo que se fueran.

-maldito, así que engañas a Jill, esto no se quedara así-

Chris regresaba tarde a la estancia y seguía feliz por el pasillo hasta que escucho a alguien que le gritaba

-¡alto!, detente Chris Redfield, détente y pelea como un hombre-

-ho tu eres Carlos, ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?-

-eres un sínico, te venceré ahora así que prepárate-

Carlos se arrojó sobre Chris golpeándolo fuertemente en la quijada tirándolo al suelo, Chris extrañado se levantó y vio que Carlos se encarreraba para propinarle otro golpe, el ex S.T.A.R.S quien lo recibió de una patada y lo mando contra la pared del lugar, después de dos golpes más lo mando al suelo

-hey no sé porque haces esto pero detente antes de que alguien salga lastimado-

-mal nacido, eres bueno pero te matare-

El mercenario comenzó a lanzar desesperadamente golpes a Chris quien los bloqueaba fácilmente y contra atacaba

-hey, estas demasiado enojado, así no puedes ni pelear-

-cállate-

Le gritaba Carlos que seguía atacando

-bueno si así lo quieres-

Chris esquivo con facilidad el golpe y le regreso un derechazo que lo dejo casi inconsciente después le dio dos patadas y de la tercera derribo nuevamente al mercenario. Chris era mayor y más experimentado en combate así que para él era fácil vencer a Carlos y aún más cuando el mercenario no podía ni siquiera concentrarse para pelear.

El mercenario se levantó aturdido por los golpes y se abalanzo sobre Chris pero en ese momento escucho a Jill

-hey Carlos alto, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿qué es esto?-

Y Jill corrió hacia Chris para que le explicara todo

-ya entiendo, lo prefieres a el-

-oye Carlos espera…-

-déjalo así, no digas nada, lo comprendo-

-no Carlos espera…-

-no quiero saber nada, y tú bastardo, peleas bien y solo quiero decirte que dejes a la otra y solo tengas a Jill, no la hagas sufrir por favor-

Carlos se dirigió a su alcoba y dejo a Jill y a Chris solos

-oye Jill, no vas a detenerlo-

-no, por ahora no escuchara nada, mejor hablo con el mas tarde-

A la mañana siguiente, Jill fue a la recamara de Carlos para dejar todo en claro pero el ya no estaba

-oye Jill, tu amigo se fue y te dejo esto, por lo que veo no va a volver ya-

Jill leyó la carta que decía

Jill me voy de aquí, no tengo nada que hacer soy solo un mercenario y no me llevo bien con los del gobierno, te amo aunque tú no lo hagas y espero que seas feliz con Chris, suerte preciosa-

La castaña fue rápidamente a buscar a Carlos pero no encontró nada hasta que escucho mucha bulla en un bar, miró fijamente y vio que tiraban un cuerpo a la parte de atrás

-hey que hacen-

-este tipo ya está muy ebrio, le da mal aspecto al lugar-

Y se fueron, Jill fue a ver que aquel sujeto estuviera bien y cuando se acercó noto a Carlos que estaba noqueado por el alcohol, lo beso y llamo a Barry para que lo llevaran a su cuarto en la base.

-ho mi cabeza, ¿dónde estoy?, ya veo, seguramente en la cárcel-

-no pero cerca, soldado-

-Carlos volteo rápido y vio que Jill estaba a su lado-

-valla que acaso no deberías estar con Chris-

-Carlos quiero hablar contigo de eso-

-no hay nada de qué hablar, tú lo amas y yo no puedo interferir-

-pero de donde sacaste eso, yo te amo a ti y te lo dije además él ya tiene a otra y yo te tengo a ti-

-pero los vi besándose-

-bueno, sé que eso no estuvo bien pero fue como nuestra despedida, por favor comprende-

Carlos se levantó, tomo a Jill entre sus brazos y la beso con ternura, los dos se quedaron así un par de segundos y Jill le dijo

-Carlos, tu, eres el dueño de mi corazón nunca lo olvides-

Y Carlos la volvió a besar seguro del amor de la mujer que salvo en ciudad Racoon.

FIN

Este es el fin de mi fic. Espero que le allá gustado y que lean los que pronto subiré, también le agradezco a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo para leerlo y la paciencia que tuvieron porque tarde algo en actualizarlo, muchas gracias de nuevo, espero reviews de lo que opinan hasta luego


End file.
